phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Aevus (Aura)
Description A dark blue, transparent mist surrounds the user when activated. As it levels up, the mist will start to slowly orbit the user as well. Eventually, the faint silver shape of a clock will appear along the boundaries of the aura, complete with silver 'hands' that slowly rotate the user much like a clock would. At the aura's highest level, this clock shape will appear solid, and Roman numerals will also appear in the same order as a clock. (The 12 in front of the user, 6 in back). History A more powerful version of this aura was created long ago, assumingly by Dialga, Celebi, or maybe both. Legend tells that if someone were to please these Pokemon of time very greatly, they would bless you with this aura. In modern times, no one really knows if it's true or not, but legend does say it. But the fact remains that the aura does exist, but is rare to find. Only a few bloodlines appear to have this aura, with no real correlation of species. It appears randomly within families and is passed down through newer members of the family. But, the families that do have it often conceal themselves, or at least use the aura very sparingly and hide it from others. The users of the aura also usually slowly go insane, because it is believed that many of these auras experience constant dreams from the past, and even the future. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1: Reflex (Ability): Time moves slightly slower around the user, giving them the ability to calculate and move at a slightly faster rate. Gives a small boost (10%) to accuracy, evasion, and speed. * Level 3: Haste: Increase the Speed and Evasion of yourself or an ally by one stage. * Level 6: Bullet-time (Ability): Time slows down more for the user, giving larger boosts (20%) to speed, accuracy, and evasion. Replaces Reflex * Level 11: Celebi's Blessing: Allows the user, or an ally, to have their wounds heal at an alarming rate when used. For four turns, 25% of health will be recovered. * Level 13: Slow Pulse: A pulse of red time energy is released around the user (about a 3 ft radius). Enemies caught in this pulse have their speed and evasion lowered by two stages. * Level 15: Chrono Blessing(Ability): Time slows down even further for the user, increasing the boosts to speed and accuracy to 30% (Evasion stays at 20%). Out of battle, the aura's user can see into other's pasts if they are strongly thought about/permitted to see moments of their past. Replaces Bullet-Time. * Level 18: Time Freeze: The user is able to make a Pokemon incapable of using any moves, or moving at all. They cannot take any damage, either (This includes damage from status effects). The effect lasts a total of three turns. Has a very large penalty on stamina. * Level 20: Mastery of Time (Ability): In the eyes of the aura's user, time moves at a snail's pace. 50% boost to Speed and Accuracy, 30% boost to Evasion. Out of battle, the aura's user can see into another's past by maintaining eye contact if they desire. The user will also tend to have dreams about other pokemon's pasts (Sometimes, even the one's of strangers the user hardly even knows) and maybe one of the infinitely many possible futures. Replaces Chrono Blessing. Aura Overflare Wrath of Time: A shield is created around the user that can protect anyone that is very close to the user. Anyone within this barrier is fully healed and revives fainted Pokemon. A huge pulse of time energy is released from the user, which fast-forwards time so much that the area around the user rapidly degenerates. Anyone within the range of the pulse suffers a -25% penalty to all their stats. Is only usable when the user is at near death. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura